


Oath

by dia_dove



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fantasy AU, M/M, Magic AU, will tag more characters and ships as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dia_dove/pseuds/dia_dove
Summary: Two separate worlds, bound together by fate. Two hearts, destined to become one.Yuuri Katsuki’s life is stagnant. Work. Sleep. Work. Sleep. An endless cycle of a bleak and depressing reality. He figures it will always be as such. That he will never be anything more than what he is now.But life has a way of surprising us in the most magical of ways.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Saturday!  
> Have another hidden fic idea WIP~
> 
> *no beta

“Go home Katsuki, you’ve been here all night.”

Yuuri turns to his boss, swiveling his chair and straightening his back. He was stiff from sitting all day but the paperwork wasn’t going to get done on its own, and he was already behind after taking off for a few days for the death of his dog. The past four days he had been working overtime, staying in the office until almost nine in the evening to get caught up.

One would think he was crazy for staying so late. But in reality, what else is there for him to do? Every day is the same. Get up. Work. Sleep. Work. Sleep. Work Sleep. An endless cycle of a bleak and depressing reality. His life had always been as such. He thought all that would change when he moved out and started this new job, but if anything it got worse. Even on the rare occasions he wasn’t working, he spent his time curled up in bed watching movies and eating junk food. Most of his friends lived far, in other countries. People he had met through online forums and developed friendships with. So yeah...staying late at work really had no effect on his social life. Or his life in general. If anything, he’d prefer to just take the overtime.

“I still have a few things to finish up first.”

His boss folds his arms and frowns. “No, go home. You’re going to tire yourself out and then you’ll fall behind all over again. Now I don’t have time to lose one of my best workers from fatigue, so pack up and get a good night’s sleep.”

Yuuri offers a tired smile. As much as he’d rather stay, he doesn’t want to be lectured. And his boss was right. Getting worn out would only makes things harder in the long run. “I’ll do that then.”

“Good. In fact, work from home tomorrow. Get rested.”

“Yes sir.” Yuuri is thankful for the kindness.

Once his boss is out of the room, Yuuri clicks away at his keyboard to save all his work and close his computer down. He stretches, reaching his arms to the ceiling before rising out of his chair. He gathers his things quickly. Shoves his folders and laptop in his black leather bag before pulling on his coat. The temperatures had reached an all time low and had forced him to dust off his thick brown coat that was more scratchy than comfortable and made him look four sizes bigger than he really was. He hated wearing it, but there was no other choice really given the change in weather.

With a heavy sigh he slings his bag strap over his shoulder and makes for the exit.

The elevator to the ground floor takes far too long for Yuuri’s taste and every second feels like a long hour. Even once he’s where he needs to be he’s annoyed by the thought of the long trip home. A twenty minute walk in the cold snow because he is an idiot and forgot his bus pass.

The entrance doors slide open and Yuuri is met by bitter cold wind and snow. It’s dark out, only the lights from the buildings and street lamps illuminate the area. Around this time and especially in this kind of weather, there were hardly any cars out. 

Though it’s more or less silent there are a good number of people standing around. Some waiting for the bus and others chatting away on their phones. Yuuri notes a man frantically pacing back and forth as he talks and the sight resonates with his soul.

Another sigh and Yuuri begins his walk.

He gets no more than a few feet when a loud boom sounds in the air above. It makes his heart skip a beat and his ears pop. He looks to the sky just as another loud boom, like an explosion, sounds. The sound is so violent Yuuri feels the air around him whisp around him. He nearly falters back.

“What the hell?” A woman waiting for the bus stands, joining Yuuri as they both look up.

An orange flash of light, then red, then blue. Colors dance across a black sky and Yuuri squints trying to see better. Was it a plane? A satellite maybe?They couldn’t be fireworks could they? They way the lights move are strange. Not like any fireworks he’s ever seen.

“What the hell is going on?” Another woman pulls out her phone and begins to record the whole thing. “Is this some government thing?” She says half laughing.

And then a shrill buzz fills the air. A white light sparks brightly once, lighting up the entirety of the sky. Yuuri and the rest of the onlooker flinch back, shielding their eyes. This time Yuuri really does stumble back and onto the ground. He yelps as falls, eyes quickly returning back to the light steadily growing.

No. Not getting bigger, getting closer. 

“It’s coming toward us!” Someone yells and Yuuri hops to his feet so fast he forgets to pick up his things.

“A plane crash?” The woman beside him shrieks.

“It’s getting closer.” Is all Yuuri can say. Whatever it is, it begins to fall from the sky at an alarming rate. Instead of watching, Yuuri turns to run. It’s foolish he knows. There is no way he’ll outrun this thing. He’s too late.

Yuuri holds his breath. All he sees is white as he goes flying forward, a nipping cold on his back. He hits the icey ground with a thud, yelping out.

The sound that follows impact is loud enough to make his heart drop into the pit of his stomach. His ears ring, his head pounds. Wind from the blast whips around him and he instinctively covers his head, protecting himself from the debris that follows the explosion.

There is a deafening silence. A silence quickly broken by screams as the air stills and Yuuri can breath again. With a shaking body and ringing ears he pushes himself up. At least he tries to before a pain in his legs forces him down. He needs to stand. He can’t lie here waiting for another explosion.

Yuuri coughs, smoke and dust filling his lungs. Tears sting his eyes. Ah! His glasses! Yuuri quickly searches but when he finds them they are broken apart, useless.

He hears a chorus of moans of pain, a few cries and numerous shouts. He turns his body, wiping his eyes free from grime.

The sight before him is grim. A hole. A massive hole in the earth. Fog leaks from the lip, covering the ground in a mist. Breaching out of the hole is a tall white crystal. It stretches into the sky in spikes every which way, winding into designs and shimmering under the moonlight. Yuuri is speechless, stunned.

A meteor? Some piece of a plane or satellite? Something? He tries to rationalize it in his brain but...there is no explaining it.

“Call an ambulance.”

“Help me!”

People shout across the street. Yuuri whimpers, fear making him tremble. He is alive but...it had landed so close. So close and yet, he and the other people were alive? How could that be?

He doesn’t question further, only forces himself to stand and look for his bag. His phone was there. He needed to call someone, the police, and ambulance, his mother. People are hurt. He has to help. He wobbles in a circle, eyes searching the broken ground.

“Help me! Please help me.”

Yuuri looks to his left and sees the woman that had been beside him. She’s on the ground, her lower half covered by what looks like debris from a building. Her face is cut up bad and Yuuri swears he can see blood near the cement.

“I can’t move my legs, please!”

Yuuri nods. “Don’t worry. I— I’ll get help.” He looks around again, eyes widening when he sees his bag laying on the ground near the hole’s opening. He bolts for it, feet pounding against the pavement as he scrambles. He ignores all the pain and moves, snatching it up quickly and clutchin it to his chest.

He pauses only to glance down. It’s then he realizes the crystal isn’t crystal at all, but ice. The entire inside of the hole sparkles, frozen over so much Yuuri can feel the cold radiating from it. He even sees his breath.

“This can’t be normal…” He utters to himself as his eyes examine the mesmerizing sight. He leans just a bit more to look over the edge.

Laying at the bottom of the hole, in the very center is a man. Yuuri can’t see well but he’s certain that it’s a person laying there. A man with silver hair? Was he hit? He couldn’t have survived that, could he? It would be impossible.

Yuuri shakes his head. The man is probably dead. Right now he needs to help people that he can save. He needs to call for help now!

He’s able to dig around and find his phone, but his celebration doesn’t last long as the ground beneath him gives, crumbling right under his feet.

The world freezes around him. His blood turns cold.

He’s going to die here. He's going to fall to his death.

Skin connects with the burning cold of ice as he falls. Clothes ripping on jagged edges. He screams loud as he slides down trying to grab ahold of anything that will keep him from descending. He isn’t sure how long he falls but it’s quick and painful. By the time he hits the bottom his coat is torn to shreds and he’s bleeding down his legs and back.

He lays there, breathing hard as he trembles.

“H— help!” He calls out. He wants to stand, but his legs only shake. “Help me!” He yells louder, voice cracking.

He’s frightened. He wants to get out. He wants to go home. He wants to see his family. He— 

Yuuri looks to the man in the center. His breath leaves him as he stares. Yuuri had been certain the man was dead but...there isn’t a scratch on him.

He scoots, slowly moving a bit toward the other.

The man is dressed strangely. In a uniform of some sort. A  pinkish color for a top and black pants and boots. The more Yuuri looks the more it seems to sparkle, like a costume for ballet or skating or something.

His skin is so pale and his hair looks like something out of a fantasy novel. He doesn’t look Japanese. Perhaps he’s some kind of model?

“H— hello?” He says once he’s beside the man. “Are you...okay?” He dares to touch him. Just a small touch against his cheek. Yuuri draws back his hand quickly. “So cold.” 

Blue eyes open suddenly and Yuuri screams, jumping back.

A whirl of cold air wraps around him, entraps him. He doesn’t dare move. Tears prickle in his eyes. “What’s happening? What’s going on!” He stutters, only able to watch as the man rises, no, floats to his feet.

Their eyes meet, and the moment they do, Yuuri’s heart gets caught in his throat.

The man before him is beautiful. There is no other words he could use to describe him but that. It’s almost frightening.

“Don’t be afraid.” The man speaks suddenly. He waves his hand and the cold wind around Yuuri dissipates like magic.

Yuuri takes that moment to turn and run, even though he has nowhere to go. Even though he’s limping. He has no idea what’s going on and he doesn’t want to know. He just wants to go home. But hands on his shoulder have other plans. He’s spun around, pressed against the cold rock and stared down.

“You’re the one I’ve been looking for.” The beautiful man speaks quickly. “Hurry, we haven’t got time.” Without an explanation the man sweeps Yuuri up into his arms.   
“Let me go! Please!” Yuuri screeches. “Please!”

The man doesn’t listen. Instead, he jumps. Not just a small jump but an enormous leap right into the air. Yuuri screams as he gets further and further away from the ground. Over trees and high above buildings. Butterflies burst to life in his belly. He never knew he had a fear of heights until now.

He screams louder when they remain in the air. Flying. They are flying. They are in the air. This is all impossible.

“Put me down. Who are you! Let me go!” They keep going higher and higher and higher.

“I need you!” There is desperation in the stranger’s voice.

“No! Don’t hurt me, please!” Yuuri begins to struggle, to fight, but the man holds him tighter and he’s forced to wrap his arms around the other’s neck. Sure he doesn’t want to fall but he doesn’t want to go up either! This just isn’t possible. The man has to be some sort of monster. Some sort of demon. 

“Please, Yuuri. I need you.” His voice suddenly goes soft, gentle. The sound of it caresses Yuuri’s skin in a way that makes him still. “I need you…”

Yuuri blinks once and then the man is leaning forward, bringing their lips together.

Yuuri pulls away but the stranger chases, deepening the kiss.

Heat rises in the pit of his stomach. A heat that travels through his body and sets his veins ablaze. His skin tingles and itches. Yuuri can’t breath. He grips the stranger’s shoulders tightly. It was as though the breath was leaving his body, traveling out past his lips into the mouth of the man with silver hair.

For a moment, a brief moment, Yuuri’s heart stops.

He gasps for air but it’s too late...his vision goes dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo i decided to write another chapter!  
> Big thank you to Dedica for betaing for me!! I really appreciate it <3
> 
> Enjoy y'all!

_ Yuuri... _

_ Yuuri... _

_ Yuuri... _

_ You have to wake up. _

A voice? Who is calling?

_ If you don’t wake up soon he’s going to kill us. _

Yuuri struggles to open his eyes. His head flooding with thoughts and questions he could not answer. What was going on? Had he died? Had that man killed him? It certainly felt as though that was the case. As though his entire life essence had been seized from him.

_ You’re not dead. Not yet. So please, open your eyes. _

Confusion makes him shiver. “Who’s there…” He mumbles, still trying to pry his eyes open.

_ My name is Viktor. Viktor Nikiforov. But this isn’t the time for questions. I need you to open your eyes. _

The voice sounded as though it was coming from within. As though whoever was speaking was talking inside his head.

Yuuri blinks, his vision blurry but slowly coming to. There is...snow falling around him. Or maybe it isn’t. It glows faintly as it falls and Yuuri squints. He feels as though he’s floating but— 

His eyes snap open. He  **is** floating. He hovers above the hole he had once been trapped in. But the stranger is gone.

“What’s going on?” Yuuri’s body shifts and he screams, fearing that he’s going to fall.

_ Calm down, it’s okay. _

“Where are you?” Yuuri shouts, hands grasping for air as his body turns. That’s when he notices. Gloves. Sleek black gloves covering his hands. No, not gloves, sleeves. He looks down at his body. The suit he had been wearing was gone, replaced with black cloth, netted across the chest. It’s decorated in chunks of diamond that fall down his shoulder and continue down across his waist. A small skirt wraps around one side of his hip. Flowing gently against a pair of matching tights. On his feet, blades? Skates?

Yuuri flails, hand gripping his hair tightly as his body turns. He wails, trying to regain his balance. What the fuck was happening? What the fuck was happening? He repeats the question over and over again.

_ Focus. Concentrate. You’re going to fall if you keep up all this movement. _

“Where are you?” Yuuri yells again, spinning and trying to look around. “What’s happening to me?”

_ Inside. We’ve bonded. I didn’t have much of a choice. _

“I-Inside?” Yuuri flushed, feeling at his chest. His fingers caress the tight fabric. “What did you do to me? I want to go home.”

_ You can’t. Christophe is close. _

“Who? What? You’re not answering any of my quest—”

Yuuri’s body suddenly jerks straight. His limbs taking on a mind of their own as they correct his body’s position. He moves up, going further into the sky and farther from the ground.

_ Sorry. I’m taking over now. _

“You’re what?” Yuuri argues. His heart is beating so wildly in his chest he just knows it’s bound to explode. How was this possible? How could he hear that man in his head? How did his clothes change? How the hell is he flying?

_ I don’t have enough strength to fight alone. I needed to make a bond with you. Our strength together will be enough to handle the assassins. _

Yuuri’s eyes go wide. He has more questions than before. “What do you mean fight? I can’t fight. Stop this now!” He yells through his body does not stop. He can only manage to look down. To watch as the safety of the ground gets further and further away. Butterflies flutter in his stomach. “Please, take me back down!”

An amused laugh echoes through his mind.  _ Don’t be afraid. I will protect you _ .

“Protect me? I don’t even know who you are? Get out of my body! Get out now!”

_ No can do. He’s here. _

Yuuri focuses his eyes in front of him, his body halting as a figure approaches. Before it comes close enough to make out a streak of red comes barreling towards him.

Yuuri screams and tries to move. Instead, his arms stretch out in front of him and from his palms burst an icy wall that blocks the incoming light. Red bounces off the shield to the ground, exploding on impact, and Yuuri is more than sure now that this has to be a dream. This can’t be real.

The mysterious figure comes closer.

He closes his eyes.

“Wake up. Wake up. Wake up.” Yuuri says to himself. “You’re dreaming. This is just a dream.”

Open your eyes. This is real Yuuri, and you will be n real danger if you don’t open your eyes.

“No no no. You’re not real. I’ll wake up soon I just—” 

_ If you don’t open your eyes, more innocent people will be hurt. _

Another bolt of red is hurled at him and Yuuri’s body reflexively dodges it, moving to the left and out of the way.

“This is real.” Yuuri shouts out. He could feel the heat from the bolt of red. He could hear the sizzle of the air around him. This isn’t a dream at all. No, this is real.

As the figure gets closer Yuuri can finally make out his features. A blonde man, tall. His body draped in red and black clothing tight against his skin. He wears a chilling smile.

“Stay away!” Yuuri yells, only to have the man laugh. 

“Is that you speaking? Or perhaps the little prince?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about!” Yuuri feels a warmth on his cheeks. Tears. He isn’t sure when he started crying, but now he can’t stop.

“Don’t be a foolish boy. Surrender yourself now before you get hurt.”

“I don’t even know what’s happening. I just— “

Yuuri can’t even finish his sentence. The blond man lunges forward, hand glowing red. He snatches Yuuri by the arm, the touch burning his skin. Yuuri screams as he’s thrown toward the ground. His body spins wildly and there is nothing he can do to stop the free fall.

_ Yuuri. Focus. _

“I can’t!” He barely gets the words out.

_ You’re going to have to learn then. _

Yuuri shields his hands in front of his face. He knows it’s meaningless. There is no reason to try and protect himself against a fall like this, but he does it anyway.

Before he hits his body moves on its own, flipping right before he hits the ground so he lands on his feet with a powerful thud that breaks the earth beneath him and freezes the ground at his feet.

_ Amazing! So much strength.  _ The voice seems to cheer.

Yuuri only feels sick, his vision spinning as he struggles to remain upright.

_ He’s coming. Move! _

Yuuri moves. It’s an automatic reaction. He doesn’t even see the blonde man come down for him. He just moves, jumping far to the left and away from the assault.

“You’re a quick one.” The man smiles. He lunges again this time grabbing Yuuri’s throat and tossing him up into the air. “But not quick enough.”

“Please stop! I don’t even know what’s happening!” Yuuri chokes out.

“Too bad. If he’s inside you, then you’re going to have to perish.” He raises a hand in Yuuri’s direction, red sparks jumping from his palm before a wave of flames extends from hand and right into Yuuri.

The heat burns. He has never felt such a stinging pain before. He screams as the force of the wave knocks him off his feet, throwing him back a distance before he lands on his back.

Yuuri lies there shaking, his breath jagged. Why? Why him? Why is this happening?

_ Are you okay? _ The voice asks.

“No!” Yuuri slowly pushes himself up. “No, I’m not okay!”

_ I am sorry. But you must rise. We can beat him if—  _

“NO! No more! I don’t want to. I’m scared and you won’t even tell me what’s happening!” His voice breaks.

There is a silence before the voice speaks again.  _ I’m sorry. I promise to tell you but first, we have to get rid of the danger. _

Yuuri digs his nails into the earth beneath him. How was he expected to do such a thing? “H— how?” he asks, eyes staring into the distance. The man in red is walking toward them.

_ Chris is strong and he’s exceptional in both close and long range combat. But he does have his weaknesses. After he attacks it takes a moment for him to follow through again. That’s when we strike. _

Yuuri bites his lip. “But…” He recalls the heat of the flame. The painful touch.

_ No need to worry. His powers are weakest against mine. We can do it. You just have to trust me. _

“Trust you? I don’t even know you.”

_ I’m Viktor Nikiforov, heir to the Sar-Usian throne. _

For a moment, Yuuri sees the flash of silver hair. A man standing in front of him. The man smiles.

“I’m...Yuuri Katsuki.”

_ Well, Yuuri, it’s a pleasure to meet you. _

The image vanishes and Yuuri is once again met by the sight of the one Viktor called Chris moving toward him.

_ Let’s go. _

Yuuri stands, mouth going dry as he steadies his breath and begins to walk. The walk becomes a run and Yuuri isn’t sure why they are rushing forward, but he doesn’t fight it.

“Absolutely foolish.” Chris grins. He closes the distance between them in mere moments, throwing his fist toward Yuuri who ducks down and dodges to the right.

“Hold still so I can end this!” Chris sends a wave of fire toward him, just like before.

_ Jump _ .

Yuuri does. He leaps over the flames, body going light as he floats.

_ Good. I’ll take care of the rest. _

Yuuri’s body goes cold. Not in fear but...in something else entirely. Ice swirls around him in orbs of blue and white. And then he’s falling. No, not falling, not exactly. He can’t describe the feeling but the moment the pick of his skate touches down the ground freezes.

Chris falters, slipping. That’s when Yuuri strikes. When his body skates forward across the ground.

“Don’t think it’s that easy!” The blond hollers as he regains his balance. A ball of fire shoots from his hand. This time Yuuri dodges under it. He sees, if only a moment, a look of fear in Chris’ eyes.

As he dodges, Yuuri’s hand touches the ice below, nails scraping against it until— like magic— he pulls forth a blade. A dazzling clear bladed sword that emits a faint blue light.

“Shit!” Chris hollers, unable to stop Yuuri’s attack.

One swing. That’s all it takes for the blade to cut through flesh. Blood sprays and Yuuri’s heart stops at the sight of it. His elegance is lost as he slides across the ice, slipping and falling to the ground.

_ We did it! _

Yuuri watches as Chris clutch his chest, a clear red line from the top of his left shoulder to his right hip seeps and oozes. Yuuri feels sick.

“Th— this…” Chris hacks, “This isn’t over yet.”

_ He’s going to run! We have to finish him off! _

“No!” Yuuri shouts tossing the bloody weapon aside. His fingers tremble. He had almost...he had almost killed someone. There is so much blood.

_ Yuuri, focus before—  _

Chris turns, his body bursting into flame before he takes to the sky.

Yuuri can feel his body fighting against him, trying to will him to move. But he can’t. He just can’t.

Yuuri feels something inside of him stir. Once again, butterflies flutter in his stomach violently and he’s left gasping as another light flashes around his body. When it vanished, the man from the crater is standing over him.

“He’s gone...but he’ll most likely come back,” Viktor says.

Yuuri jumps to his feet. “How could you do that to—”

He pauses when he sees the injuries on the other man. Scratches and burns down his arms. His clothes in tatters. Yuuri can even smell the burnt flesh coming from him.

“Oh,” Viktor smiles. “Hey, don’t worry, these will heal up soon. But next time we should try dodging the attacks instead of standing in the middle of them.”

How had he been so badly burned while Yuuri is relatively fine? That attack from Chris, that fire, Yuuri is certain he felt it but...Viktor had taken all the damage?

“How is— “

“It was easier to protect you than force your body to move. I’m okay, I promise. I just— ah!” The tall man hisses. “I just need to rest for the night.” His eye lock on Yuuri expectantly.

“Rest? You need a hospital. Someone who can treat your wounds properly before they get worse.” That reminds Yuuri. He turns to the direction of where the enormous hole was. There are ambulances and police cars now. He can see people stringing yellow tape and guiding people to safety. At least help has arrived. If he runs, maybe he can make it to them, to safety. Anywhere is safer than here.

“If Christophe has followed me here, then others may also know my location. We must hide, quickly.” Viktor reaches for Yuuri, but he smacks the hand away.

“Stay back!” Yuuri scrambles up. “I mean it! Don’t touch me!” He moves to run but the stranger steps into his path.

“Yuuri, you mustn't run. We need to stick to together. I’m begging you. I can’t do this alone.”

All Yuuri hears is the rambles of a madman.

“I’ll take you to a hospital or police but I can’t help you,” Yuuri argues. “I don’t want to—”

“No hospital. Just...rest…” As though the energy had been snatched from his body, Viktor falls, collapsing to the ground before Yuuri can react.

He almost runs. Almost takes advantage of the moment to flee from this nightmare. But something in his heart keeps him grounded.

Would...this man die if he left? Would Chris return? Yuuri has no answers. He could run, leave the madness behind and pretend none of the ever happened, but Viktor’s unconscious form weighs heavy on him.

“Just...until he’s better.” He says to himself. Once he’s better, Yuuri would send him on his way.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter!!! I know it's a bit slow at first as with most stories i write lol. But i hope you enjoyed reading it nonetheless. 
> 
> You can follow me on my social media~ I post lots of goodies and bonus stuff on them.  
> Tumblr:iceprincess-yuri  
> Twitter:dia-dove

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed~  
> This was originally an excuse to write a sort of magical au lol
> 
> You can follow me on my social media~ I post lots of goodies and bonus stuff on them.  
> Tumblr:iceprincess-yuri  
> Twitter:dia-dove


End file.
